


I'll Help You Swim

by EddiesPoloShirts



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Richie Tozier, Comedian Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie doesn't die, Fix-It, Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Oblivious, Reddie, Reddie Fairytales (IT), Reddie wedding, Richie Tozier Being a Dumbass, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie Tozier's Comedy is Based on John Mulaney, Slow Burn, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, comedian - Freeform, maybe some mild smut idk, not complete, not finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddiesPoloShirts/pseuds/EddiesPoloShirts
Summary: "I'll help you swim" was all Richie said before grabbing Eddie's hand and jumping down into the deep waters below. Those four words had stuck with Eddie for decades. "I'll help you swim."Eddie hadn't seen Richie -or any of the other losers- since that summer, but he thought about them constantly.  He expected they all were probably off living their best lives, meanwhile, he was trapped in his dead-end job, married to a woman who he barely knew.When Eddie stumbles upon one of Richie's comedy specials, The Losers Club has to reassemble yet again, leading them to the sewers of Derry, Maine to finally end IT once and for all.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I'll Help You Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story on here so I hope you like it! My name is Olivia, I write fanfiction all the time so might as well post some of it! I love IT, musicals, Twenty One Pilots, Panic! at the Disco, Kakegurui and a lot more so expect to see some of that in the future! Anyways, enjoy! 
> 
> -EddiesPoloShirts

"I'll help you swim" was all Richie said before grabbing Eddie's hand and jumping down into the deep waters below. Those four words had stuck with Eddie for decades. "I'll help you swim." 

Eddie hadn't seen Richie -or any of the other losers- since that summer, but he thought about them constantly. He expected they all were probably off living their best lives, meanwhile, he was trapped in his dead-end job, married to a woman who he barely knew. He found little enjoyment in the things he used to love, except, that is, for comedy. Not many knew, but Eddie loved going out to watch stand-up acts or binging Netflix specials on his computer. Recently, he stumbled upon a man around his age. Richie, "Trashmouth", Tozier. Eddie couldn't believe it. The dumbass kid with glasses was now a famous, moderately attractive, comedian. The club always told him he would but, they never knew he was going to go into it professionally. Eddie decided to try to get in touch.

E.Kaspbrak@gmail.com:

Hello! I love your work! I'm not sure if you remember me but I was one of your childhood best friends? The Losers Club? Get back to me if you can, I'd love to chat sometime! Alright, you're probably busy, sorry. 

-Eddie Kaspbrak

Eddie read it over and over again, making small corrections here and there. He finally decided to just go for it, taking a deep breath in, finally clicking send. Every few hours he'd check for a reply, but, to little surprise, there was never anything. "God, Eddie," He told himself. "He has way better things to be doing than talking to you. Pull yourself together man." He couldn't help but check again. This time, however, he found an email from TheTrashmouthTozier@gmail.com reading:

Is that really you, Eds? I'd completely forgotten about all of that. We really do need to meet up. Here's my number, please contact me if possible. 

Below was his number. Eddie sent a text.

Richie's POV:

Richie had just finished his tour and flew back to L.A. when he received the message from Eddie Kaspbrak. He suddenly had severe Déjà vu, remembering that summer. That fucking summer. They had risked their very lives for that thing. He read the email and desperate for answers, he replied.

Later, he received a frantic text back, pleading for Richie to return to their hometown.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd this is the end for now! I'll definitely write more soon! Thank you for reading!


End file.
